


Boxes

by BastetTheWritingCat



Series: Nucl3arsnake and Mandrake's adventures [4]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, adam is the box man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I did after seeing Jensen’s apartment for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes

“Why are there so many boxes around here?” That was the first thing that came to his mind when he entered the apartment.

-“Jensen, what the fuck with all these boxes? Didn’t you move here like a year a…?” He stopped mid sentence, the bastard had gone behind him while he was distracted, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him closer, he could feel his erection on his ass. A shiver ran trough him.

-"Shut it Pritchard, we are not here for you to appreciate my decoration skills” He didn’t have it in him to respond too preoccupied with the hand traveling to the front of his trousers, the other still on his hip, keeping him still.

**Author's Note:**

> You may find me at Tumblr like bastet-thewritingcat


End file.
